1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been known in which an analog signal processing circuit portion and a digital signal processing circuit portion are integrated as one body above a semiconductor substrate for purposes of reducing the size or cost. In the analog signal processing circuit portion, many passive elements are used. Moreover, a plurality of bumps (external electrodes) are provided on a surface of the semiconductor device (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-266964).
In the passive elements of the analog signal processing circuit portion, an inductor has a relatively large area per element in a plan view. When metal is present at a position close to the inductor, a magnetic flux changes, which may deteriorate the characteristics as an inductor. Moreover, in terms of an area in a plan view, the bump arranged on the surface of the semiconductor device has also a relatively large plan-view area per bump. Accordingly, a circuit arrangement or the number of bumps needs to be designed so as not to locate the bump above the inductor. However, in the semiconductor device intended to achieve multifunction and multicircuit integration, there is a demand to increase the number of bumps as many as possible or to further reduce the size of the entire semiconductor device.